If $x \oslash y = 3x-5y$ and $x \otimes y = xy+3x-y$, find $-4 \oslash (1 \otimes 4)$.
Explanation: First, find $1 \otimes 4$ $ 1 \otimes 4 = 4+(3)(1)-4$ $ \hphantom{1 \otimes 4} = 3$ Now, find $-4 \oslash 3$ $ -4 \oslash 3 = (3)(-4)-(5)(3)$ $ \hphantom{-4 \oslash 3} = -27$.